Can't Hurry Love
by Scarlette O'Hara
Summary: Casey so desperately needs someone to love....someone who loves her back.
1. Past Loves

Can't Hurry Love  
  
Author: Scarlette O'Hara Summary: Casey can't wait to find someone who can give her comfort and love. Who will she turn to to find her love? Note: Please review...but no flames, please...oh yeah, and I don't own anything but the plot line.  
  
God, when will I find someone? When will I have my chance to find someone who loves me the way I love him? I'm freaking 31 years old and I'm not married, I don't even have a boyfriend. I just wish that you would give me a guy who isn't a freak and likes me. I want to be in love. Please. Thank you. Amen.  
Casey lay in her bed just thinking about her past loves. She so desperately wanted to find someone to hold her at night. Someone to kiss her cheek when she needed it. There was a man who Casey took a particular liking to when she was 25. His name was Matt Kinsley. He was tall, had short brown hair. He was perfect for Casey and she was so in wonderland when she was with Matt. Everyday, Casey regrets her decision to turn Matt down when he asked her for a relationship. No one loved her like Matt did. He literally worshiped the ground she walked on.  
  
May 16, 1998  
  
"Hey. How are you this morning," Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Casey's shoulders. She was going through some files at her office when he surprised her with a bouquet of Lilies of the Valley. These were Casey's favorite flower of all time. Their scent alone reminded her of Matt's touch and the way he kissed her.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had some hard work to do at the office," she told him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, savoring the smell of his cologne, "You smell really good."  
  
"Do I usually stink?"  
  
"No, I just love your smell. It's comforting."  
  
By this time the two were sitting across each other at Casey's desk. She was always thinking about Matt and he about her. Anyone with eyes could see they were in love. They stared into each other's eyes for about five minutes. Both were studying and memorizing each other's face as if it would be the last time they would see it.  
  
"So, what brings you down here," Casey broke the silence.  
  
"Am I not allowed to come say hello to a friend every once in a while?"  
  
Casey hated it when he called her a friend. She wanted him to call her his girlfriend or just something other than "a friend."  
  
"I didn't say you weren't allowed; I just thought you would be too busy to see a friend."  
  
"Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
Casey looked at him for a moment and was almost ready to tell him her feelings when the phone rang.  
  
"I—Hello? Yes, this is she."  
  
"This is Mandy Carlson. I'm Harrison Burke's defense attorney. This is regarding Mr. Burke's case against him...you know the one about attempted rape and murder? Could you come to my office with your attorney and we could discuss the case that you mistakenly have against my ever so innocent client."  
  
The sound of Harrison Burke's name tore Casey inside. She hated that man with a passion. Her eyes went downcast and swallowed and fought back the tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
A/N: I know this is a rocky start, but I hope that it will meet your approval when I get into the next chapter. 


	2. A World Of Blank Faces

Chapter Two: A World Full Of Blank Faces  
  
"God!" Casey yelled as she slammed the receiver down on the cradle, "You know, I just wish one day those people would just leave me alone!"  
  
"Who are said people?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just sick of the telemarketers," Casey lied. She had tried her hardest to keep this case a secret for seven months and going. She wasn't about to let anyone find out now.  
  
Matt knew they weren't telemarketers by the scared look in her face when she listened to the person on the other side of the conversation.  
  
Later that night:  
  
Casey sat at home with a case folder in her hand and a pen in the other. She looked at the words but they weren't making sentences. Just words on a paper staring back at her expressionless face. No thoughts were running through her mind. Only emptiness. She wasn't especially tired, just nothingness. With that she lightly slept.  
  
In her dream: Casey is walking in her business suit to a familiar courthouse. She waltzes through the doors into an also familiar courtroom. She does not recognize anyone in this room though. She isn't supposed to know the judge or the jury. Not only does she not know them, she cannot see their faces. It's like being nearsighted without your glasses. Even if she had glasses on, it wouldn't make a difference. These people had no faces. They were only vague memories that had no extreme purpose or they would be recognizable. The only face that Casey could see and comprehend was Terrance McDale. At his face she looked down. Casey had no desire to look into the eyes of a man, which she more than hated. Casey found herself to the witness stand and time seemed to fly by like a whirlwind. Suddenly she hears the unfamiliar judge call out "Not guilty." What did that mean? Who's not guilty? It couldn't him. How much evidence do you need to put a man away for attempted rape and murder? The crowd in the room cheered. With the judge's gavel slamming on the stand, Casey cried.  
She woke up crying into her hands, just like in her dream. When she was finally aware that it was no longer a dream, she sniffed and wiped her face and nose. The buzzer at her door surprised her. She jumped at the sound of it. "Oh." She laughed at her reaction.  
She looked through the peephole and turned away quickly. Her eyes searched for the phone and something easy to swing. Casey hesitated to open the door. Eventually, when the phone was dialed and her finger was on the "send" button and a two by four in her other hand, she opened the door.  
  
A/N: This was probably a little confusing but I'm sorry. I'm not really thinking at all. It's just words and stuff. Okay, well I hope you like it and pretty pretty please review. Thank you bunches. 


End file.
